The instant invention relates to apparatus for printing identification cards, and more particularly to a thermal printing apparatus and means for transporting a card through a printing station.
Card printing apparatus have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the prior card printing apparatus have primarily utilized successive nip rollers to transport a receptor card through a printing apparatus for printing. While the prior art devices have served their intended purpose for the most part, the devices have several shortcomings related to the transport systems for moving the card through the printing apparatus.
The instant invention provides a threaded rod driven carriage for transporting the receptor card through successive stations of the apparatus. More specifically, the apparatus includes a hopper for storing a plurality of receptor cards to be printed, a cleaning station for cleaning the receptor surface of the receptor card, a printing station for printing an image onto the receptor surface of the receptor card, a laminating station for applying a laminating film over the printed image on the receptor surface of the card, and an output station for outputting the completed card. The carriage includes a resilient card receiving surface for receiving the receptor card with the receptor surface facing upwardly. The carriage is guided through the successive stations of the apparatus on a pair of guide rails. The carriage is driven by a threaded rod which passes through an inwardly threaded cylinder in the carriage body. A reversible motor is operative for rotating the threaded drive rod for movement of the carriage along the guide rails. The hopper comprises a vertical chute which maintains a plurality of receptor cards in stacked relation. The carriage passes underneath the hopper wherein a single receptor card is removed from the hopper and received onto the receiving surface thereof. The carriage then moves to the cleaning station wherein the receptor card is passed beneath a silicone roller mounted for rolling engagement with the receptor surface of the receptor card. The card is then transported beneath a thermal printhead wherein a thermal transfer ribbon passes intermediate the printhead and the receptor surface of the receptor card. The transfer film includes a plurality of colored panels reoccurring in a repetitive pattern. In order to achieve a full color image on the receptor card, the card must be passed underneath the printhead three separate times for successive printing of each of the colored ribbon panels, i.e. cyan, magenta, and yellow. In this regard, the printhead is movable between a printing position wherein the printhead is positioned for engagement with the receptor surface of the receptor card and an idle position wherein the printhead is lifted out of engagement with the receptor card. The apparatus includes a spring assembly for normally biasing the printhead to the printing position, a cam system for lifting and lowering the printhead into and out of engagement with the receptor card and a solenoid for selectively maintaining the printhead in the idle position. Successive printing occurs by lowering the printhead into the printing position during forward movement of the carriage along the guide rails and then lifting the printhead to the idle position during backward movement of the carriage along the guide rails. The carriage then transports the receptor card beneath a laminating station including a laminating film supply and a heated laminating roller mounted for engagement with the receptor surface of the receptor card. The laminating film passes intermediate the heated laminating roller and the receptor card during the laminating operation for overlaying a holographic image onto the printed surface of the card. The laminating roller is also mounted for movement between a laminating position and an idle position. Movement of the laminating roller is accomplished via the same type of cam and solenoid apparatus as used for the printhead. The laminating roller and printhead must be maintained in the idle position for return of the carriage to the hopper for picking another card. The carriage then transports the receptor card to a pair of output nip rollers via a guide channel. The heat applied to the upper surface of the card stresses the plastic and causes it to curve upwardly. The guide channels maintain the card in a relative flat configuration while passing to the output rollers. In this regard, the lower nip roller is heated to apply heat to the lower surface of the receptor card. Heating of the lower surface of the card balances the stresses on the plastic so that the card exits the printer in a substantially flat configuration.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a card printing apparatus including a threaded rod driven carriage for transporting a receptor card through the printing station; the provision of a card printing apparatus including a printing station and a laminating station; the provision of apparatus of lifting and lowering the printing and laminating devices as the carriage transport system moves therebeneath; and the provision of a card printing apparatus including a hopper for holding cards to be printed, a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a receptor surface of the card prior to printing, a printing station for printing an image on the receptor surface of the card, a laminating station for laminating a holographic film over the printed surface of the card, and a output station for outputting the card.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.